Halley Potter
by MiaofForks
Summary: Ordinary American girl? Of course not! Witch, and secretly sister to Harry Potter...but nothing is as it seems...and a life-changing decision is around the corner...Part one of the Halley Potter trilogy
1. The Day of Siren's Birth

"Are you sure?" Lily Potter, hugely pregnat with twins looked at Dumbledore in concern. "I'm not so sure about this."

"I agree," Sirius and James agreed at the exact same time. They were like twins born to different families, Lily thought with a pang.

"It is the only way," Dumbledore told her. "I regret that it is the only way, an old man's mistakes cannot be undone sometimes."

"I'll do it," Minnie cradled her newborn daughter. She looked directly at Lily. "It'll keep both of them safer."

Lily hesitated, then looked to her husband. He sighed before turning to Dumbledore.

"We'll do it," he agreed reluctantly.

Dumbledore nodded. Then looked at Minnie and Sirius.

"You both will have to go into hiding," he warned.

"We'll be fine," Sirius touched his daughter's cheek. Love plainly in his eyes. He adores his daughter, Lily realized. She never thought Sirius would be capable of such tenderness. Siren would have a great father, all the guys that chased her would be in trouble, Lily smiled at the thought.

"The spell will wear off when she turns twenty," Dumbledore warned. "I'm the only one who will be able to remove it."

"Just do it," Minnie said.

Dumbledore litely touched Siren's forehead with his wand, and her features shifted.

"What is her name?" he asked Lily.

"Halley," Lily said. "We wanted to name our daughter Halley."

Minnie nodded, knowing she would never be able to call her daughter by her birth name, that she would live with another person's face. A person who, hopefully, she would never meet. Siren was now Halley. And when Halley was born she would be Siren.

"We'll have to work quiclky after Halley is born," he told Lily and James as he took his leave. "Enjoy your time together."

"I'm still not sure about this," Lily said as the Potters took thier leave a few hours later.

"Me either," Minnie admitted.

And that was the last time Minnie would ever see Lily alive.


	2. Intro

**Halley Potter**

**Prologue**

_Time is irrelevent. It doesn't matter. It won't pause, won't slow down, won't hold back. It moves, and is gone before you know it. It won't leave you behind, taking you into is rapids. Forcing you to move. To keep going. Pulling you away. Pulling others away. Bringing pain, and sadness, and tragedy._

_But, it also brings laughter, and love, and happiness. Where it is smooth, and everytime is now. Bringing others, bringing you. It slows down. And seems like it will last forever. Every second, as long as a lifetime, matters. Here, time is perfect. Balanced. _

_Even when the rain falls, when the clouds rumble with thunder, when the daytime sky is as dark as night. There is always the next dawn. The next bright rays of light. The laughter, the friendship. The peace._

_Every day must end, bringing night. _

_But every night must end, bringing the dawn..._


	3. Journal1

**Growing Up-to clear up any questions before they are asked, Halley is being raised as Siren-and Siren is being raised as Halley. But Siren(or as she will be referred to as Halley) is being raised by her biological mother, Minnie. This chapter spans a few years, its in journal, mostly because I wanted to finish this, but I just don't have time to do it the way I really want to.**

**Prologue**

My name is Halley Lily Potter. Not many people knew about me-at least not until the year they brought back the Triwizard Tornament.

And they decided to allow Eagle Academy to join. The wizarding school in America, the wizarding school I attended.

That was the year I found out I had a twin brother. The year I found out about my actual family. I had been raised by Minnie. My godfather's ex-fiance.

Now I have a choice: the life of witchcraft that I know, the life of emptiness-or the death. That I want more than anything.

I know which one I'm going to fight for.

**Growing Up**

Minnie Rivers is an anorexic drunk who has only said a few words to me in my entire life. The name of my mother, for instance. And to call me a few choice words in what I think is Spanish-it's not English for sure, though it may just be random mutterings.

For the most part, I raised myself. I learned how to cook at two, I learned how to buy my own clothing at five, signed myself up for public school, and learned anything else I needed to know out of books and online at the library.

Then, when I turned eleven, I got my first letter.

We lived in Palm Beach, Florida-and not the up kept nice part of town either; we lived in the worst trailer park in the entire country.

But, back to the letter. It was the first one I had ever received in my life-but not the first one I had ever opened, I was the one who paid the bills-addressed to me. _Me._

It was a letter from the Eagle Academy. It was a letter telling me something I had already known, but had never been certain about.

I am a witch.

**Eagle Academy**

The Eagle Academy was a year round school-for which I was thankful. I didn't hear form Minnie, and she didn't hear from me. We never comunicated; and the last time we spoke, it had been an argument over whether or not I could go to Eagle.

I didn't fit in well with others. I was pale with almond shaped green eyes and jet black hair that went to my waist. I needed glasses and I knew people made fun of me behind my backs because I was a "Four-eyes".

They also made fun of me because I was an orphan.

The teachers never gave me detention, never said a cross word to me, and never gave me a hard time. I was an average student. Not failing. Not exceptionary. Just...average.

I didn't say much, and no one spoke much to me. Some were polite; and others trashed me behind my back.

But it didn't bother me. It had been the same in the muggle schools.

I just never fit in.

Now I do. I didn't know it then-but I had a family out there. Waiting for me to join him.

**Chrissie**

I didn't know why I got to go with the older students to Hogwarts-to where the Triwizard Tornament was to be held.

All I knew is that I got to go. Chrissie-the headmistress of Eagle that never let us call her anything but her name-had told me that it was because my marks were the best in the whole school.

I knew I wasn't the smartest. I told her so-but she told me that she was grading me on my heart. On the fact that I couldn't help BUT help people. That I was caring. That I was brave.

I thought she didn't know what she was talking about.

I don't know if she meant those words-but I do know now why she made me come.

And I'm not sure if I'm thankful that she tricked me into coming.

**Hogwarts and Harry Potter**

Hogwarts is simply huge. It's easily ten times the size of Eagle. It's also the first place I have ever felt at home.

Though soon I will have a different home. Now that I have chosen my path.

We arrived by carriage-sort of. We had taken a plane to Britian, then the train to Hogwarts, and then rode in carriages pulled by threastrals that only I could see.

Everyone who went (or taught) at Hogwarts was outside, waiting to greet us.

And that's when I saw him for the first time.

That's when I saw a boy who looked like me in every way (only taller and with a scar shaped like lightning on his forehead).

That's when I saw Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had stared at me as well. He had had no idea of my existence.

Just as I had had no idea of his.

Dumbledoor had noticed as well-along with most of all four schools. Those who hadn't noticed had seen the others staring and had looked to see what they were staring at.

Dumbledoor (though I had only known his name because of a chocolate frog at the time) had grabbed Harry and had told me and Chrissie to follow him.

He led us to his office as Professor Mcgonigal led everyone else to the great hall.

I remember he had interrogated me. I was confused, just as Harry was confused.

Then Dumbledoor told us what must have happened on the day Harry and I were born.

**What Happened the Day of our Birth**

This is what happened as (or so I was told) Minnie later told me, and as Dumbledoor told us

Minnie had given birth to Siren, Sirius Black's (we'll get to him later) daughter as well, the February before Harry and I were born.

Only, Siren had died in the hospital.

Minnie had broken her engagment with Sirius and disappeared-only to reappear and disappear the day of my birth.

Only to kidnap me.

In her grief she hadn't been thinking clearly. She wanted a daughter.

But no matter what happened over the years I was never Siren Black.

I was never the daughter that she had wanted.

**Goblet of Fire**

We had returned to the feast in silence. Harry and I were both unsure what to say.

And now I must tell him something he may not want to hear.

We had gone to our appropriate spots-and Harry and I were across the room from each other.

I wish we had had more time together...

The Eagle's had to sit with the Hufflepuffs. And I took the only free seat left there.

That was when Dumbledoor had given a speech. About the Triwizard Tornament.

And he revealed the Goblet of Fire.

But my attention, and his, were only partially on Dumbledoor. The rest was on each other.

I had sat across the table from Cedric Diggory.

**Ron and Hermione**

Cedric and I had an...awkward talk during the feast after Dumbledoor's speech.

We had been attracted to each other from the moment our eyes first met.

But, there is nothing for us now.

But the spark was there.

Ron Weasley was Harry's best friend. He was tall and red-headed. And a bit lazy.

Hermione Granger was a brunette and very pretty. Book-smart, and a loyal friend to Ron and Harry.

I was glad he wasn't lonely like I had always been.

We had met up the next day. Classes had been cancelled and there had been no time after the feast.

We had had the entire day to talk...

**The Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets**

At some point Harry and I were left alone.

I told him everything about myself.

And he told me about the Sorcerer's Stone.

About seeing Voldemort on the back of Quierrel's head.

About Voldemort's offer to bring our parents back to life.

About finding the stone in his pocket.

About his scar. About our mother sacrificing herself so that he could live. About how he was protected from Voldemort because of our mother's love for him.

I had thought Voldemort was dead.

But I had no idea he was returning. Soon.

Then he told me about when the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened.

About Moaning Murtle.

About the Quiditch games being cancelled because Hermione had seen the baskalisk.

About Hagrid (who I would meet the next day) was expelled from Hogwarts.

About Ginny (Ron's sister) being possessed by Tom Riddle.

About solving how to find and what and where the Chamber of Secrets (built secretly by Slytherin) was.

About fighting the baskalisk and Lockhart losing his memory.

About Tom Riddle being Voldemort.

**Triwizard Champions**

We had an entire month to get to know each other.

Then, on Halloween, there was a feast. And the announcing of the Triwizard Champians.

We were too young (only fourteen after all) to cast our names. But we wished we could.

Eternal glory.

Victor Krum was the first.

Fleur Delacore the second.

Stephen Meyer the third.

Cedric Diggory, who I had had a few awkward conversations with when I wasn't with Harry, was fourth.

And that was supposed to be it.

But Harry's name was called as well.

**The First Task**

Ron didn't speak to Harry until after the first task.

He hadn't submitted his name. And he hadn't asked one of the older students to do it for him.

Then Harry and I went to see Hagrid.

Hagrid had taken Madame Maxine to see what they had for the first task.

Dragons.

Though, watching Hagrid's date from under Harry's cloak (an heirloom from our dad) was pretty awkward.

But Harry would have to fight the Hungarian Horntail.

The day of the first task came too quickly. But, before Hermione and I had gone to the stands, Cedric told me that Harry had told him what the first task was. And that I looked beautiful.

It was suspensful to watch. But all the contestants had gotten their clue. They had secured their eggs.

And Ron started speaking to Harry again.

As I was walking to the castle I had seen Moody and Chrissie talking.

But now I realize they were plotting.

The egg produced a horrid screeching noise whenever opened and Harry put off solving the clue.

Hermione thought this reckless. But the second task wasn't until January-and it was only the end of November when it happened.

All the schools were allowed to go to Hogsmead, and we had all gone the first couple of times. But this time had been different.

That time I had run into Cedric before I found Harry.

I kissed him-

and ran.

**The Prisoner of Azkaban**

When I had found Harry we talked about Minnie and the Dursleys.

We both had found our homes at Hogwarts. And we never wanted to go back.

But I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to return to Eagle-something I hadn't wanted to do.

Now I only wish I had not left Eagle.

Harry had then told me about Sirius Black-and Peter Pettigrew's betrayal.

I followed him up the mountain.

And met my godfather.

A man who was ultimately doomed.

Remus Lupin had been there as well.

He had also been one of my father's friends.

It had been one of the best moments in my life. I had felt at peace.

At home.

**The Unexpected Task**

Then came the unexpected.

A Yule Ball.

Harry said he'd rather face the dragon again.

**The Yule Ball**

arry and I went to the owlery together at some point in early December.

Cho Chang-a girl Harry crushed on-walked out as we walked in.

I left him to ask her to the ball.

And at the top of the owlery was Cedric.

He was fighting with an owl-trying to secure a letter to it.

Harry walked in, Cedric left (having gotten the letter attached), and we sent our letter to Sirius.

And when we both arrived back at the tower we had gotten dates.

Ron had not fared as well.

Ron, thanks to Harry, had ended up going with Pavarti Patil.

Hermione had gone with Victor Krum.

Harry obviously had enjoyed his night with Cho.

And I hadn't had such a bad time with Cedric either.

Our conversations weren't very awkward anymore, too.

**The Second Task**

When term started again, it was kindof dissapointing. I wasn't free to spend my days with Harry or Cedric as often as I would have liked.

And now I wish I had gotten all the time that exists.

At some point in early January, Cedric had an opportunity to thank Harry better.

He told him how to unlock the egg's secret.

Hermione and I didn't get to watch the second task-instead Victor and Cedric had to rescue us.

I wish everything had gone differently. I really do.

Harry had gotten extra points-for rescuing Fleur's sister as well as Cho.

That evening everyone had gotten to go to Hogsmead.

And Cedric told me what was on his mind.

"I love you."

**The Night Before the Third Task**

The days proceeding the third task were the best of my life. I spent every spare second with Cedric, and we knew each other like the backs of our hands.

Our last date came the night before the third task.

And that night, the last words I ever said to him, was what I said to him when he told me he loved me.

"I love you."

And the last words I ever heard him speak.

"Don't ever let me go. Don't love another guy-as long as you love me."

**The Third Task**

The last time I saw him alive was when he went into the maze at the same time as Harry went into the maze.

Twice red sparks flew. Twice I panicked.

But it was only Stephen Meyer and Fleur Delacore.

And then they reappeared together. Harry saying "He's back! Voldemort's back!" while crying.

But I didn't comprehend what he was saying.

I heard myself scream. But... it was too late.

Cedric was dead.

**Dead**

I felt empty.

For the first time since leaving Minnie's house I returned for the summer. I don't think I had even said good-bye to Harry.

But... Minnie and I never spoke.

I felt nothing. There was nothing. I was hollow. Cedric had taken everything when he had died.

I sat, immobile, for days on end by my bedroom window.

I don't remember eating or sleeping. Or even feeling.

I was emotionless.

It was like, like my soul mate, I was dead.

**Epilogue: Choice**

I can't let go of the past. Cedric may be dead. But I can avenge him.

I can take down Voldemort. I can do this.

I can do this for myself. For Cedric.


	4. Intermission

**This chapter isn't journal, but next chapter will be. This is just after she finishes the last chapter.**

**Intermission**

The tears were falling heavier now. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as I closed the composition book I had been writing in.

There was still so much more left to write; but the composition book was full. I wished desperatly that I could write better.

So that people would feel my pain as their own.

I rubbed my scar-less forehead. That was one of the physical differences between my brother and myself. Otherwise, he was a taller male version of me-and I a shorter female version of him.

Suddenly, I heard voices in the common room. I couldn't tell who the other Hufflepuffs were celebrating for-Ravenclaw or Griffindoor.

But it really didn't matter. My hand shook as more silent tears etched down my face.

Cedric had been seeker for the Hufflepuff team. Before he had...before he had...

I couldn't think the words. Even now, almost a year since his death.

This was the year though. The year I was going to hunt down and kill Voldemort.

I could hear the Hufflepuff's start to bellow a song as I reached into my trunk for an un-opened composition book.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in..._


	5. Journal2

**Again journal! She started writing it after the last chapter "Intermission".**

**The Order of the Pheonix**

I had called my godfather, and asked him if I could live in London with him. I don't know quite how I decided this.

Only that I left Florida and went to London.

But Minnie and I had parted on better terms.

She had told me about Siren. About her grief. And that she understood that I had to leave Florida.

It wasn't good to sit around and mope.

Minnie and I write letters often now. She's cleaned up. No more drinking. No more smoking. Hello work, hello exercise, and hello food that staying in her stomach.

I'm very proud of her.

Lupin and a lady named Tonks came and took me to London.

To the House of Black.

Sirius Black, my godfather, was happy to see me. The Weasleys and several others were there as well. Some just dropping in for meetings.

Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and I got into a major fight one night. I wanted to join the Order of the Pheonix.

Sirius was all for it.

Mrs. Weasley was all against it.

But, then Dumbledoor interfered. I thought he was going to tell me I was too young.

That night I attended my first Order of the Pheonix meeting.

**Transfer/Hufflepuff**

Before Dumbledoor left that evening I asked him if I could transfer to Hogwarts so that I could be closer to Harry.

He said yes, I could.

At a later meeting I found out that Chrissie was a Death Eater. That the man I had met as Mad-Eye Moody was Barty Crouch Jr., anouther Death Eater.

And that they had planned on me being in the Triwizard Tornament against Harry.

I had to greet Harry later-after a meeting. He had arrived while we were in the middle of one.

And everyone (I know Harry does) seems to mistrust Snape. Why, I don't know.

He just seems like a down-on-his-luck kind of guy. I didn't have anything against him.

But I guess he's got something against Harry and I.

Harry had had to ward off dementors during his summer break.

The ministry hadn't believed that there were dementors in Little Winging.

He got off.

Besides attending meetings we also had to clean house.

It hadn't been cleaned for some time by the looks of it.

Mrs. Weasley and I had gone to Diagon Alley together to get school supplies for everyone.

And, not for the first or the last time, she tried to convince me to leave the Order.

I didn't go on the train with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Instead, Lupin and Tonks took me a few days early so that I could be sorted.

But I didn't end up in Griffindoor like Harry.

Instead, I ended up in Hufflepuff.

Like Cedric.

True evil wears pink.

Don't believe me? Just look at Umbridge. She's pink, and pretty evil.

Plus, she looks like a toad.

I spent as much time as possible with Harry. I was already starting to plan.

I was planning to kill Voldemort.

After Harry's first class with Umbridge he had already gotten detention.

Which meant less time with him.

Harry was the only person who could take my mind off of the pain of losing...

No, NO! I haven't lost him. Not now, not ever.

He asked me never to love another guy as long as I loved him.

I don't think my brother counts.

**I must not tell lies**

_I must not tell lies._

Harry hadn't lied to her, and when I defended him she thought I was lying.

Now I've got detention too.

And those words etched on my hand.

She had made herself High Inquisitor.

That's when things started getting worse at Hogwarts.

She makes me wish I had never left Eagle.

That's when we formed Dumbledoor's Army. Harry was to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts, something Umbridge was failing at.

Then she banned all groups of students from meeting.

But that didn't stop us.

**A Black Christmas**

Hagird returned. He had been away, trying to get the giants to fight Voldemort.

But they won't need to. Because I plan to have killed Voldemort by summer's end.

We ended up back in London for Christmas. We had left a few days before term ended.

But we didn't care. Even Hermione was okay with it for once.

Mr. Weasley had been injured.

And Harry had seen how.

We had met Neville's parents, when we had gone to see Mr. Weasley in the hospital-St. Mungo's Hospital for Magiacal Maladies and Injuries.

And, it's sad to see how many lives Voldemort has caused to be destroyed.

I gave everyone presents, but didn't open any of my own. Sirius tried to talk with me on more than one occasion. But, I don't talk much anymore. And I can't laugh, and I can't smile.

Like I've said. When Cedric died, he took everything.

**Snape's Worst Memory**

Umbridge is getting worse. She started firing teachers, and banning more and more things.

She needed to be stopped. But we can't stop her.

One of Cho's friends betrayed us to Umbridge.

I wasn't in Dumbledoor's office at the time, but, Dumbledoor had vanished.

And Umbridge had replaced him as headmaster.

Harry had occlumency with Snape, which ended shortly after Dumbledoor had left.

Because Harry had seen Snape's worst memory.

When it was time for career advice I just made somthing up. I'm not even sure I can defeat Voldemort, why have a career advice if you're going to be dead?

**The Last Entry**

Everything is changing. The world is a different place. Professor Trewlany says that I will move on from Cedric. That I will forget, and the promise will be forgotten.

That I am not who I think I am. That I am an heir of Black. Whatever that means.

She also told me that I will fail in my mission. That it won't matter anymore.

That love will prevail.

I don't think she knows what she's talking about.


	6. OWLs

**Not journal, this takes place after she finishes the journal in the last chapter. Enjoy! And I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

**OWLs**

I could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting under a beech tree that they tended to favor. They had thier books spread out around them.

I watched, emiontionless, as they studied for the O.W.L.s

Most of the fith years were panicking about the O.W.L.s. And then the first exam, Theory of Charms, was suddenly here.

"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Hermione asked afterwards while we were in the entrance hall. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms-"

I tuned out her and Ron as they started to argue over whether or not they would talk about the completed exams.

We ate lunch with the rest of the school. I wasn't sure I cared about the exams. I had a bad feeling I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts next year.

After lunch came practical examinations. Harry had made a rat swell into the size of a badger, while Ron had made a dinner plate to mutate into a mushroom. I had pretty much flunked the first day of exams. None of us told Hermione about any of that, of course.

We didn't take a break after dinner. We headed strait for the library, and studied until we were beyond exahsted.

I think I failed my transfiguration exam as well.

Wednesday was Herbology, I was asked to leave on account of a small, but one that pretty much failed me, mistake.

Although on Thursday was Defense Against the Dark Arts-which I'm pretty sure I actually passed.

Harry, Ron, and I had Friday off. But Hermione had runes. We spent most of the day playing Wizard chess-Harry creamed me, Ron creamed Harry, I creamed Ron, and so on.

Then came Potions on Monday.

I hope they don't grade me on the practical.

Tuesday brought care of magical creatures-I, oh, nevermind. It was too horrible.

Astronomy theory exam Wednesday morning actually went well for me.

But that afternoon was divination. I hadn't taken the class and went to the library to study instead.

"We were always doomed to fail that one," Ron said as he sat across from me.

"We shouldn't have taken the stupid subjuect in the first place," Harry agreed as he claimed the seat next to me. "At least we can give it up now."

"I don't care if my tea leaves say _die Ron, die_, I'm chucking them in the bin where they belong."

Harry laughed as Hermione plopped into the chair by Ron.

"Time for a quick look at our star charts before dinner..."

The astonomy exam was at eleven. This time I managed not to mess up, and I think I passed.

But, I can't say the same for Hagrid.

There was an awful fight, ending with Hagrid gone, Mcgonangall in the hospital, and us shaken badly by the sight.

**The Last OWL**

The last exam was History of Magic. And I'm pretty sure I passed this one too.

I finished off the last question and glanced at Harry. His face was contorted in pain. Then Harry screamed and fell off his desk onto the floor.

"HARRY!" I yelled as I lept to my feet. I was by his side in seconds.

Professor Tofty ran to Harry's side as well.

Harry kept stammering that he was fine, no he didn't need to go to the hospital wind, and that it was just nerves.

"It happens!"Tofty agreed. "The examination is nearly over, but you may be able to round off some answers nicely after a cool drink of water."

"Yes," Harry looked dazed. "I mean...no...I've done as much as I can, I think..."

"Very well, very well," he said kindly. "Go on out and have a nice lie down..."

"Could I go with him sir?"

He turned to me his brow raised.

"He's my brother sir, and I've finished my exam..."

"Ah, yes of course, of course."

When the doors had shut behind us Harry launched up the stairs.

"Harry!"

I followed him.

"What is it?"

Harry had stopped and leaned against the wall, his face in his hands.

"He's got him, he's got Sirius," he whispered.

"Who's got Siriu-" then it hit me. Harry could see into Voldemort's mind. "We have to go rescue him!"


End file.
